The Past is Inescapable
by TyrianDev
Summary: Tyrian Regalia, a teenager who suffered nothing but the loss of his family and the death of the first lover, goes on to fulfill his lovers dying wish; to become a Huntsmen. 17, he enrolls to Beacon Academy and befriends unlikely people that would form an unbreakable bond. However, his past is still chained to him. This is Tyrian's story. (A RWBY fanfiction)
1. I'm living in a Nightmare

Regalia

* * *

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday day to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Tyrian!...Happy birthday to you!" The family congratulated

It was Tyrian's fourteenth birthday, a day where he's finally a man in his family. His fifteen family members all gathered around the long wooden rectangular table, Tyrian, being the center of everyone's attention. All gathered around him were his five brothers, one of them being his younger brother, three sisters, two uncles, two aunts, and to top it off, his mother and father, but his oldest brother was nowhere to be found. Once when everyone was done congratulating Tyrian, they all pulled up their chairs and sat around the rectangular table, still, they focused all their attention on Tyrian. Tyrian examined the area nervously with a crooked smile. His expression changed when he realized that there was an empty chair.

"Hey papa, where's big brother?" Tyrian asked

Tyrian, the fifth oldest male sibling in the Regalia family. Right next to him is his younger brother, Yale, both look alike. His skin is pale white. His hair is dark purple that's kept messy. He wears a white loose tank top with black sweat pants, tagging along with his clothes is his purple slippers. His eye color is amber yellow, the same goes for his twin brother. He stands near five feet and four inches tall. When he was first born, he didn't really do much. He would help his mother with the chores around the house or hang out with whomever he pleases to. One day, it could be his uncle, and another is a whole day spending time with one of his siblings. When he spends time with his siblings, he would watch their regular routine, if he's lucky enough, he would go outside and follow his brothers or sisters, observing everything they do, with amazement in his eyes.

"Oh, Navy? Don't worry about him. He'll be here any minute now." Tyrian's father replied

"Knock, knock, knock" a sound came from the front door

The whole family looked at the door, all stayed quiet except for Tyrian's father.

"Huh? Well, speak of the devil. Navy's right at the door. Brink, get the door will you?" Tyrian's father said

"Sure thing, pops" Brink gladly said

Brink, the fourth oldest male sibling in the family. The fastest in the family and the most athletic. His skin color is white and his hair color is light pink. The color of his eyes is chestnut brown. He wears a light pink and dark brown tracksuit with light pink running shoes. Around his head is a brown headband, not to mention, he has smaller versions of the headbands around both of his wrists. His height is somewhere around five feet and four inches tall and his age is seventeen years old.

Brink stood up and instantly, he was at the door. He gripped the doorknob, opening it for the oldest brother, Navy.

"What up, Navy! Took you long enough to get home." Brink greeted

"I could have came home sooner, but this bear wouldn't want to give in." Navy apologized

The oldest and the strongest sibling out of both genders is Navy Regalia. Navy stands around seven feet and five inches tall and his age is twenty-five years old. His hair is dark blue and his eyes are baby blue. For his facial features, he has a full dark blue beard. His skin tone is a light tan and across his face is a scar. Navy, tends to be serious a majority of the time. He's topless except having a coat with the collar being fill of bear fur. That bear was the first animal he killed when he first became a man too. As a reward, he got to skin the bear and wear it as a prize. On his body is a tattoo of lions teeth. He wears gray pants with a belt loosely placed. For his feet, he wears black boots. Because of his strength, he leads his brothers and sisters. In Tyrian's eyes, he sees Navy as a role model.

Navy drops the corpse of the dead grizzly bear he fought for to prove his family at the entrance of the house. Navy took his lions to head off from his shoulder and placed it on a coat racket. He then walked forward, examining the area. He makes a perplexed face.

"why are we all gathered around the table? It isn't time for dinner, the last time I recalled..." Navy asked

Navy, soon remembered that it was Tyrian's birthday. Navy changed his expression with a smile, walking up to Tyrian. As the birthday boy watches Navy come towards him, Tyrian stares at Navy with awe. Navy knelt down right to Tyrian and placed his right hand on Tyrian's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, brother. You're finally a man now." Navy honored

Tyrian's eyes sparkled as he looked at Navy. He slightly hanged his jaw open in awe as Navy said those following words. Hearing Navy congratulation Tyrian was something special to him. His voice was soft and calm, a voice you could simply fall asleep by. Not only that, Tyrian always wanted for Navy to acknowledge him. When Tyrian was just a child, he saw Navy fight an Ursa (a type of monster), with just his fists. The Ursa fell prey to Navy, making him victorious. Tyrian was amazed, he was impressed by his inhuman strength and his will to kill an Ursa with no weapon. Whenever danger calls, Navy was first in line. So, seeing Navy wishing Tyrian happy birthday felt nearly the world to him.

Before Navy sat at the empty seat, he stood up and gently patted Tyrian's shoulder. Once when he sat down, the whole family started to have a conversation among themselves, leaving Tyrian alone. Suddenly, a voice rose above everyone's chat. It was Carmine, the third oldest brother. Carmine is not the one who should be taken lightly. His thirst for blood is what he talks about constantly and all he ever wants to do is either kill something or start a fight. His hair is dark red and is placed as a comb-over. His eyes are forest green and they seem like they don't have any humanity in them. He has a scar passing through his left eye. Underneath his right eye is a small birthmark. His grins would always give an unpleasant feeling. On his face are a couple of bandages, one on his nose and another on his left cheek. He has a 5'0 clock aftershave for his facial hair. He wears a necklace made out of animal predators teeth and wears a bright red jacket vest, under it would be a white dress shirt. He wears tight blue jeans and has a dark red with white colorings for converses. His age is twenty years old and his height is six feet tall.

"Wait a minute?!" Carmine slams the table with his hands. "If Tyrian is a man today...then that means...I CAN FIGHT HIM! MAN TO MAN! THAT'S PERFECT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stared at Carmine. You'd expect that the father would intervene and stop him or at least anyone would try to stop Carmine, but in reality, they didn't really care. They saw it as another excuse for Carmine to punch something. The family is used to Carmine's whining for blood. Carmine lifted his leg and placed it on the table pointing at Tyrian.

"COME ON, TYRIAN! YOU AND ME! FIST TO FIST!" Carmine declared with an evil beam

Tyrian looked at Carmine with confusion, he stayed quiet, hoping that Carmine could calm down. He sat still in his chair, waiting for Carmine to pull the first move.

"FINE!" Carmine yelled. "IF YOU'RE NOT COMING TO ME! THEN I'LL COME TO YOU!" Carmine stood on top of the table, just about to run after Tyrian. He pushed himself forward until he felt a sudden halt from his momentum. He grunted and looked behind. He saw that the oldest sister, Crayola, is holding him by the collar.

"Carmine. How many times do I have to tell you that fighting with your own family is WRONG!" She said while facepalming herself

"LET ME GO! I WANNA FIGHT HIM! THIS IS WHAT MEN DO RIGHT!?" Carmine argued as he struggled to let loose

"NO! Men don't always fight and besides Tyrian just turned into a man, give him a break at least." Crayola pleaded

The oldest and the wisest sibling is, Crayola Regalia. Her hair is light yellow and was kept in a waterfall braid hairstyle. Her eyes are a pale tint of yellow. Underneath her warm smile is a birthmark and her skin color is pale white. Crayola, being not only the wisest in the family, she holds another name as well. She's the one who tries to maintain peace at home. Whenever there was arguing, Crayola would settle things for them. Whenever a fight is about to break loose, she was there to stop it. Though, it's rare for the family to see them arguing and fighting, there is, but one person, Carmine. Crayola keeps a close surveillance on Carmine since he's the troublemaker. If Crayola is busy handling something else, she would call on Tyrian and his twin brother, Yale to keep an eye on Carmine. She wears a light yellow turtleneck that's mixed with some black features and she wears pale yellow khakis, along with her clothes is a pair of black flat top shoes. Over her clothes, she wears a white poncho that has a small light yellow button around the collar. Her height is six feet five inches tall and her age is twenty-four years old.

"Tyrian!" Crayola boomed across the table, trying to call Tyrian's attention. Tyrian soon lost focus on Carmine and looked directly at Crayola, stiffing his back in the process

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Tyrian responded to Crayola's command

"Tell me, do you want to fight Carmine? No? Correct?" Crayola questioned

"U-uh, no ma'am!" Tyrian stuttered. He looked away from Crayola and nervously muttered "I don't like hurting Carmine. In fact, I don't like fighting."

"There's your answer. Tyrian doesn't want to fight. I don't want to see you two fight. NONE OF US! Wants to see anybody fighting. Now, please, Carmine, can you calm down?" Crayola begged

Carmine studied the area, thinking to himself how idiotic he couldn't fight. He then faced to his right, sucking his teeth while crossing his arms as of disapproval. Crayola gave a sigh and set Carmine free. Crayola showed her hand in front of him, giving him a sign of offering to help him get down the table. Carmine accepted the request and allowed her to help him down. When he touched the ground he took a quick glaze at her and immediately looking the other direction. Crayola quietly laughs off the rude action of what Carmine just did. Shortly after, the two siblings sat back at their seat and continued what they were doing before they were disrespectfully interrupted. Tyrian gave a sigh of relieve because Carmine stopped with his act and everything was set back to normal.

"Oh come now. It's okay Carmine. Come sit next to me and I'll change that moody look of yours~." Daofy flirted

Daofy, the youngest female sibling in the family. Despite her beauty, all she does is flirt with her brothers and sisters, but the one person she flirts the most is Carmine. She tries to gain the attention of him because she adores his blood-lust and how bold he always is. All of the attributes of Carmine are what Daofy loves about him. She sees him as a true man, always thirsty for blood and war, never to back down from a fight, and carries such strength to prove his manliness. Daofy never stops blushing. Daofy's skin tone is white. Her hair is barn red that's kept in a mermaid lob hairstyle, but one bang slightly covering her left eye. Her eye colors are coral pink. On her neck is a black neck choker that has a small red rose in the middle. She wears a black tank top, in the center is an emblem of a red lipstick kiss. She wears torn up tight jeans and wears dark red high heels. Her voice sounds seductive and smooth. Her height is five feet and nine inches tall (with the high heels) and her age is twenty-years-old.

"It's never a dull moment with these guys. Everyday is always something new. I love them all." Tyrian told himself as he observed everyone around the table, pulling off a small smile as he speaks to himself.

As everyone chats, Tyrian's father body jumps and makes a face as if he remembered something. He stood up from his chair and covering his mouth with a fist.

"Ahem!" He notified everyone. The family conversation begins to die out and paid attention to him. "I almost forgot! It's time to give Tyrian his presents." He pointed out as he looked over the second oldest brother. "Salmon, give him his gift."

"R-right!" Salmon fussed

Salmon got up from his chair and reached for a dirty cloth that was underneath the table. He stuck out his tongue for a sign of struggle and tried to hold a grasp on the mysterious present.

"Gotcha!" Salmon smiled

He took the strange present out of the table and walked towards Tyrian. Tyrian watched Salmon come to him as he covers the present with his arms. He soon was right in front of him, holding out the gift. Tyrian was unsure of what could be under the dirty cloth and hesitated to reach for the present.

"Go on now. Take it! You'll like what's inside!" Salmon said to Tyrian, attempting to reassure him

Tyrian gently took the present from Salmon's hands and placed it on the table. He looked at everyone, making sure he was getting the approval of family. Navy nodded, Crayola looked pleased, Carmine rudely looked away with his chin held high, Brink through up a thumbs up, Yale smiled, Daofy winked at Tyrian, Salmon grinned, and Munsell looked eager to see what's inside the cloth. Tyrian uncovered the cloth and saw a pair of two black and purple claws. Tyrian faces blow up with joy and hugged Salmon.

"Thank you, Salmon! This is the best gift ever!" He said with glee

"This is a present from all of us, mom, dad, our uncles, and aunts. EVERYONE!" Salmon stated as he hugged Tyrian back. "And it was made by yours truly, Salmon Regalia." He bowed before Tyrian.

Salmon, the second oldest male brother in the family. Salmon is the brother who loved building, wielding, and creating new things. He specializes in weapon building and because of that, he made a majority of the weapons that all his siblings hold, including his own, "Vulcan" Salmons dual wield blades, another is Carmine's dual wield swords, "Mars", Munsell's bow "Diana", Brink's boots "Talaria", and now Tyrian's claws, his other siblings Navy and Crayola, they had to build weapons of their own. Navy's is large heavy metal gauntlets, the "Nemean" and Crayola's weapon is a simple dual wield blades called "Minerva". All of the weapons Salmon made are singles, they don't have any mixtures of other weapons at all. Salmon's place in the family is the blacksmith. He would stay in his room day and night, locked away in the darkness, having the only source of light is the fire that shines from the forging oven. Metal being hammered and heat touching water, creating a sizzled sound can be heard from his room every day. Salmon has reddish-orange hair that flipped to the side. His face always has a smudge of charcoal smeared across his cheek and he has a small goatee growing on his chin. His skin tone is tan. On his face is a black eye patch on his left eye, it was due to some casualties as he worked with the anvil. On his eye patch is an emblem of an anvil. His eye color is royal purple. He wears a plain wood brown t-shirt, over his t-shirt is a blacksmith apron. His pants are white smoke cargoes and his boots are dark brown. His height is six feet three inches tall and his age is twenty-two years old.

"Hey, Tyrian! We should give them a test run!" Munsell excitedly recommended

"Well, not now. I don't even know how to use these claws. Maybe tomorrow we could try." Tyrian said as he shut down her offer

"AWWW MAN! I wanna see if we could go outside and give it a spin!" Munsell wept

Munsell, the second oldest sister in the family. Her placement, sharpshooter. Ever since she was a child, she loved every aspect the bow and arrow had to offer. She loved them so much that she dedicated her entire life, training with the bow and arrow. Now that she's older, her aiming skills top everyone else in the family, even Navy's. With each shot she makes, all of them being precise and accurate. She would go outside and use animals or Grimms as practice shots to increase her skills even more. Her skin is white. Her hair is Munsell green that's kept in a wavy bob hairstyle. On her face, she has freckles. Her eyes are light green. She wears a dark brown hoodies-less hunting jacket, underneath her jacket is a black shirt. Around her neck is a necklace that has an arrow as it's the main feature. Her pants are black jeans and her shoes are dark brown hunting boots. Her height is six feet two inches and her age is twenty-one years old.

Everyone settled down and sat back in their seats. Tyrian took one more gaze at his new weapons before he puts them away. As he puts his claws under his chair he remembers that his father told him that he could answer one question for his birthday.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?" Tyrian asked

"What is it, my son?" He replied

"Where are we? And why don't I see any other people than just us?" Tyrian wondered

Tyrian's father raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Where are we? We're at home, don't be silly now."

Tyrian narrowed his eyes and wasn't convinced enough. "You said that you'd answer any question of mine for my birthday!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Only because it's your birthday." Tyrian's father paused. "We live in Mantle, or now known as, Atlas. To answer your question of seeing the lack of other humans is because we live far from civilization. Your mother, uncles, aunts, and I all wanted to live away from all the aftermath we experienced as children right after the Great War. We passed through villages and amazing cities, we climbed mountains and walked over fields covered in snow. We roamed around Atlas from day to night, hoping that we could find the peace that we all wanted. Then, we came here, an empty area, where trees and mountains guarded this shallow premises, but only one tree that stands tall and mighty. That's where we decided to live. Soon after that, your uncles and I worked on building this house while your aunts and your mother would kill animals for food. We were all fully grown adults when we felt comfortable in the area. Then, Navy was first born, after that Crayola, then Salmon, then Munsell, and etc. The kids soon started venturing out and gather resources for the family as soon as they turned fourteen. Now, you will be following their footstep, Tyrian. But! It's been years since we contacted with any other human beings, so we have no idea what could have changed beyond our home." He explained

Tyrian was amazed and surprised that he lived in a secluded area. He stayed quiet as he tried to make out all the information he heard.

"Did that answer your question?" Tyrian's father sarcastically said

"Ah uh." Tyrian nodded as he hummed

"Now then, I believe the night has fallen. Everyone head for your room and fall asleep." Father announced. He then looked directly as Tyrian while pulling off a grin. "Tyrian, you'll be having your first job as a man starting tomorrow. Be prepared for anything that comes your way. Okay?" He stated. "But! Before we all go to sleep, let's take a picture to remember this day, shall we? Salmon, get the camera." He requested

The whole family gathered around the table, having Tyrian in the middle. Salmon pulled up the camera with its own stance. He pressed on a button and quickly ran to the group.

"Okay, now! Smile!" Tyrian's father said

The flash soon covered the room as everyone blinked, trying to readjust to the camera's light. The brothers and sisters went upstairs first, while the mother and father stayed behind. Tyrian walked to his room as Yale followed. Tyrian grabbed a match and lit up a couple of candles. Yale ran to his bed and belly-flopped on top of his.

"Ahhh~ I feels so good to lay down!" Yale groaned in relief. He turned around and looked at Tyrian as he puts on his pajamas. "I can't wait for it to be my birthday! Just only one more day left! Also! When are you going to pick up all those dirty socks around your bed!?" He yelled.

"Shhhh! Be quiet, you don't want to wake up the rest of them do you?!" Tyrian hushed Yale

"Oh come on, Tyrian. Soon I'll be a man with you!" Yale said

"Wait, you're thirteen right now, right?" Tyrian asked, trying to remember

"Uhh, yes?" Yale answered

"And...you're turning fourteen in one more day...right?" Tyrian added

"YES! DID YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY, ALREADY?!" Yale shouted

Tyrian shrugged his shoulder and tried to withstand Jet's shout. "yeah...kinda..." He answered

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY?! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOURS!" Yale questioned

"Well, I sure did..." Tyrian instantly said

"OH SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Yale commanded

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm already way ahead of you." Tyrian answered back

Tyrian stood up and peered over the candles to blow them out. With each candle being blown out, the room begins to get dimmer and dimmer, until the window shown the night sky, creating an alternate light source. Tyrian walked back to his bed and heard Yale wishing him good night. He smiles and replies and the same thing. He pulls up his blanket and wraps around himself in it. After he's done, he faces the ceiling, breathing quietly and softly. He thinks back to himself all the times he's been with his family, all the joy he's witness with them.

"huh, I love these guys too much." Tyrian sighs

Slowly, he closes his eyes, falling deep into the land of dreams. Then, pitch black. He fell asleep.

The sun rose once again and today was Tyrian's first day as a man. His older brother, Navy came up to their room, early in the morning, somewhere around six o' clock. He busted through their room and lit up the candles. He then walked over to Tyrian's bed and gently pushed Tyrian.

"Tyrian. Wake up!" He silently yelled

"mmmmmmmm..." Tyrian moaned

Navy frowned and stood up.

"Very well. If you're going to be like that, then I'll have to wake you up by force." Navy said

Navy grabbed Tyrian's blanket, pulling back, Tyrian spun around and hit the floor.

"OW! Who did that?! Yale?!" Tyrian ranted

"There's no time to waste. Remember, today, we must assign you to your first job." Navy mentioned

Tyrian sat up and rubbed his right eye as he yawned.

"Navy...is that you?" Tyrian recognized his voice

"Yes, brother. Now, come. We have work to do." Navy stated

Navy pulled out his hand and helped Tyrian get up. As the two brothers walked out of the room, Yale was still sound asleep. First, Tyrian did he daily thing. Take a shower, brush his teeth, put on some clothes, eat breakfast, and do some chores. Tyrian followed all of his routines except for the last one, doing chores. Tyrian stood right next to the door with the new weapons that Salmon has crafted for him. Navy, Crayola, his mother, and father stood right in front of him. Tyrian's father stepped forward and faced him.

"Today! You will start your first job as a man. Your mission; gather some firewood. Simple enough, right?" Tyrian's father commanded

Tyrian was excited until his father told him his first job. His face filled with determination and joy, soon to be shut down by how pathetic his job was. Crayola noticed his expression and stood right next to their father.

"Uhh...Tyrian? Aren't you happy about your first assignment? Crayola nervously asked

"No, no, no. It's fine. I was hoping for a bigger challenge but, this is fine." Tyrian said

Tyrian turns around and opens the door to the snow-covered forest. He peers to his left and sees them rooting for him. Navy nodded his head, Crayola waves a goodbye, his father looks proudly at him, and his mother begins to well up tears of joy.

"I'll be back guys, don't worry!" Tyrian yelled

The sound of a wooden door closed shut, and the crackles of snow being stomped on were heard. The wind blew at Tyrian's face as he progressed to find the perfect firewood. Everything was covered in blankets of snow, making it difficult for one to see. Tyrian was already used to Atlas's fierce and unforgiving weather. The wind blowing in his face, the coldness creeping up on his warm body, the steam coming out his mouth as he breathes, he was used to it all. You'd had to expect a child being born in a frozen forest to get used to this type of weather by now.

"Man, how far is it just to find some damn firewood?" Tyrian thought to himself

Tyrian looks at his claws and starts wondering about it.

"Now that I have some time to think. What should I call my claws? How about...Purple Haze?" Tyrian suggested. "Yeah...Purple Haze. I like the name!" Tyrian said as he examined his weapon.

Tyrian came to a sudden halt and scanned the whole area.

"This seems like a good spot to find some firewood," Tyrian said

He walked around, taking a good look at each tree, trying to see if they reach the firewood expectation. The firewood that the family uses is not just some regular firewood. In the forest they all live in, there are some trees planted that are questionable perfect for firewood. These certain types of trees are able to last nearly a month in the fire, unlike regular firewood, they would last somewhere about a week or so. So it's Tyrian's job to find that special firewood that would keep his family warm for a month. At last, Tyrian found the tree that holds the special firewood and takes out his weapons, preparing to chop the tree down.

"This tree totally fits the bill," Tyrian confirmed as grips his claws

"Alright, let's get cutting," Tyrian said

Tyrian flings his right claw to the side, hitting the tree in the process. The claw's hooks get caught up on the tree and Tyrian grunts. He frowns and pulls his arm, trying to drag the claw across the tree. The sound of wood being broken and wood chips falling to the ground filled the air. Tyrian, then mixed things up by throwing his left claw at the tree. For some strange reason, using his left claw was much easier than using his right. Tyrian huffed and puffed as sweat began to drip down his face.

"Damn...this is harder than it seems..." Tyrian panted

Tyrian hears the sound of chains hitting each other. He immediately looks to his weapon and realized that there were shackles attached to the hilt of his claws. He faces the sky, remembering that Salmons signature way of creating new weapons was that he added chains to the bottom of the weapons he created, all his sibling's weapons, except for Brink and Munsell. That way, the weapon can be used for long range and mid-range.

"Ahh, I totally forgot that I had these things!" Tyrian said

Tyrian grabbed the chains and wrapped each set on each arm. Once when he was done, he let his claws free, relying on the chains for carrying the claws. The chains begin to rattle and shake with every movement he makes. For the last time, Tyrian swings his claws by using the chains, instantly, the claws ripped right through the tree. This way of striking was pretty efficient for Tyrian. The whole tree came crumbling down and it smacked right to the ground. Tyrian sliced and diced the tree into small logs that he could carry. Soon, night fell.

"Whoa! Is it dark outside already? I guess it's time to head home." Tyrian said

As Tyrian turned around with a pile of logs stacked right on top of each other in his arms, he walks away calmly, whistling to a rhythm in his head. Tyrian, minding his business and happily travels back to his home. He suddenly hears a booming roar. He stops for a few minutes and checks the skies. He noticed that there was a fire, blazing like a wild beast and smoke trying to reach the night sky, all coming from a certain direction. Tyrian hears another roar and sees that it was all directions pointed to one place, home.

Tyrian dropped the logs and ran straight for his house. Fear and panic were taking over Tyrian as he anxiously thought about what's happening back at home. Tyrian ran, ran faster than he ever could. Once when he got there, it was worse than he could ever imagine.

"Oh my god!" Tyrian yelled

Tyrian stood and watched as his house burn up in flames. His mind is racing, his eyes look everywhere, and his hands are shaking with no telling when it will stop. Out of the sound of flames burning wood, he hears a painful grunt coming from around the corner. Tyrian ran to that very spot and before he could proceed, he saw blood soaking the snow-covered floor. It left a trail as if someone tried to move somewhere safe. Tyrian swallowed his fear and carefully followed the trail. His head, focusing on the blood was soon to look straight ahead and at the end of the trail, he saw someone, someone he admired the most. It was Navy, having the tree against his back.

"Navy!" Tyrian shouted

Tyrian slid on his legs and came up to Navy for rescue. He pulled up his arms and searched his entire body.

"What happened to you?! Navy! Please! Answer me!" Tyrian worried

Navy was bleeding, badly. Blood was flowing out his body nonstop. The iron scent of blood filled Tyrian's nose, making him at unease. While Tyrian checked all over Navy's body, he was shocked to even speak. His body was in a critical state. His legs ripped off, showing a couple of bones poking out, his right arm, completed gone, there was nothing, and on his chest, there was a massive broken wood that struck him right in the heart. Navy was creating a pool of blood as he sat behind a tree, struggling to breathe. Navy looked up and noticed that Tyrian was there. He begins to cry, immediately surprising Tyrian.

"T-Tyrian?" Navy whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah! That's right! It's me, Tyrian!" Tyrian nervously panicked

Navy snuffles his nose as he tries to hold back his tears.

"...Tyrian...come closer...I need you to know something..." Navy slowly said

Tyrian moved up to Navy, paying attention to Navy's every move.

"W-what is it?" Tyrian replied

Navy leaned over to Tyrian, coming closer to his ear.

"They're all dead..." Navy mumbled

Tyrian widened his eyes and backed off, nearly slipping on Navy's blood.

"WHAT?!" Tyrian yelled

Navy's breathing changed to an unusual pattern while his body slightly jumps from all the tears he's shedding.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Navy repeated himself. "ALL OF THEM! THEY WERE ALL KILLED BY THOSE THINGS!" Navy added

As Navy clarified what he said, Tyrian fell to the floor and started to speaking under his breath, ignoring everything that Navy said.

"They're all dead. This can't be. They can't all die. They're strong. They can't die!" Tyrian murmured

"TYRIAN! LISTEN TO ME!" Navy yelled as he broke Tyrian's mumbling

"Soon, you're going to be the only one standing. How do I know? It's not long until I meet death, I can tell. I see him calling my name. Telling me to join with the others. Listen..." Navy paused. "...Take my gauntlets...and...a-and...avenge our family!" Navy shouted

Tyrian stood there in awe, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He was about to see his oldest brother die right before his eyes.

"Tyrian..." Navy called

"Y-yes?" Tyrian whimpered

"Although you don't like fighting, I know you got it in you...to kill..." Navy said as he tried to boost Tyrian's emotion

Slowly, Navy begins to drift off, closing his eyes and sliding his head to the right. Tyrian runs up to Navy, grabbing his shoulder, shaking him to wake up.

"No! No! Navy! Don't die on me! NAVY!" Tyrian cries

Navy quietly whispers to himself and smiles as he speaks.

"I'm counting on you...Tyrian..." Navy whispers his last words

He's gone. Dead. No longer in this world anymore. Now, leaving Tyrian the last man standing. Tyrian held his head down and sobs as he holds Navy's body.

"Wait! Where're the others?!" Tyrian questioned

Tyrian wiped his tears and looks right next to Navy, it was his gauntlets, the Nemean. They are a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head. The Nemean has chains on the inside and each gauntlet of the Nemean was made of three separate parts: The lion's head, the first ring of spikes, and the second ring of spikes which was attached to a tube where Tyrian fits his arms. Tyrian stared at the weapon until he decided to equip it. When Tyrian slipped his hands through the tube that's inside each gauntlet, a pale blue glow would appear around each individual part. Once when Tyrian fully equipped the Nemean, he tried to lift the gauntlets, but he showed great struggle towards lifting the weapons.

"Ahhh! Why is this thing so heavy?!" Tyrian complained

The gauntlets were too heavy for Tyrian, but that didn't stop him. Tyrian continues to struggle, grunting and yelling with frustration each haul. Every time he attempts to pick up the gauntlets, he fails. Finally, Tyrian stopped and grip the gauntlets one last time. He yells and pulls with all his might and suddenly, the gauntlets came right off the ground, barely holding it still. It was clear that Tyrian doesn't have the strength to hold the Nemean, unlike Navy, he carried those gauntlets like it was nothing. Once when Tyrian finally picked up the gauntlets he begins to walk, slowly, and grunts with each step he makes. As Tyrian walks to his burning home, he trips on a root from a tree, making the gauntlets fling across to the area of his home. The force and the weight of the Nemean caused Tyrian to fly along with it, crash landing in front of a corpse. Tyrian groaned as he fought to pick up the gauntlets again.

"I think I hit something-" Tyrian paused

That corpse Tyrian hit, it was Salmon, laying on the floor. Tyrian's jaw shook with his eyes wide open. His words couldn't come through as he saw his brother dead on the floor. Salmons lower body...it was munched right off. His rib cage was exposed to Tyrian's very eyes. Salmons whole skin was completely pale and blood as all over his clothes. His face was left with his eye open, staring blankly at the forest.

"S-Salmon? Oh god..." Tyrian slowly sobbed

With angst and confusion, paralyzing Tyrian's entry body, he anxiously looks upwards and sees a sight that no man, woman, or child should ever see in their life.

"It's true...they're all...d-dead..." Tyrian frozen in despair

Each and every single one of them, lifeless, dead,...gone. Tyrian released the Nemean and fell to his knees. His hands are pressed against his head, slightly pulling his hair back. His thoughts ran wild, his hands began to shake, and his speaking function became all distorted as he cries himself a river. He saw all them, down on the ground, covering every speck of snowflake with their own blood. Carmine intestines were ripped off, Crayola chest torn open, Brink's legs chopped off and where laying next to him, Munsell's body was hung by a tree's thick branch, piercing through her body, Mothers head was ripped off clean, the rest of the aunts and uncles, met the same fate as everyone else, but there where only two bodies missing, Yale and Father.

"I-I'm...living in a...nightmare." Tyrian voice shivered

As Tyrian examines the bloodbath, he hears a voice coming from behind the burning house.

"Aarrgh!" The unknown voice yelled

Tyrian jumped and recognized who's voice that was.

"Father?!" Tyrian yelped

He stood up and grabbed the gauntlets, as he struggled to run, he picked up the fallen family members weapons, well, only the ones that weren't shattered to pieces. He picked up Carmine's blades, Mars. The features of Mars include tormented faces with horn-like curved spikes appearing out of the "heads," on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of shimmering red stripes on the flat sides of the blades. Along Mars was Crayola's weapons, Minerva. The blades are simple and plain, but oddly looks similar to Mars, it's color is silver and on the flat side of the blades are an orange pattern that glows when used. Following Minerva was Salmons blades, Vulcan. Each blade ends in three claw-like daggers that give off a teal colored glow and the weapon is consistently held in a reverse grip, making the blade pointing downwards. After that, it was Munsell's bow, Diana's Bow. The bow is made out of wood that's covered in animal hide. On the tip of each end is a boars horn. Sadly, the bow doesn't have arrows. Next was Brinks boots, Talaria. These boots are depicted as greaves with burning pink wings on them with leather covering the shins. When not in use, the wings on the side coil themselves around the boots. Finally, Tyrian's own claws, Purple Haze. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. He had to equip them all since he doesn't anything to hold them.

As Tyrian passed by his house, he heard another yell coming from behind the house. He peered over and saw that it was his father, badly wounded and surrounded in a pile of dead black fur and bone-like spine creatures. Tyrian's face lit up and glared at his father with hope in his eyes.

"Father!" Tyrian called

Tyrian went behind his house to get a better image of his father. He heard Tyrian's voice and instantly looks back.

"Tyrian! Stay back!" Father warned

Tyrian ignored his words and ran towards his father, pulling out his claws in the process.

"But, Father! Let me help you!" Tyrian pleaded

His Father immediately frowned and shoved Tyrian away out of the way. Losing balance, Tyrian fell to the floor, dropping all his weapons.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Father shouted. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! I don't want you to end up like the rest of the family..." Father exploded

Tyrian was frightened and stared at his father as if he was going to smack him senseless. Father took a sigh and tried to reassure him with his eyes.

"Tyrian...please...run away...I don't want you to di-" Father was interrupted

A powerful chomp silenced the air. Father dropped his seven-foot long sword to the ground. The sound of flesh and bones being crushed echoed in Tyrian's ears. Droplets of blood fell on Tyrian's cheek, flinching as they landed. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide open. Blood from Father's body soon sank into the snowy floor. The monster carried father with its mouth, facing the sky, as it swallowed him whole, all while howling its ear-ripping roar. Tyrian couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't believe that his father died right in front of him. Tyrian has witnessed his father being eaten alive. Slowly, he hangs his head down and covers the back of his head with his hand as they shake violently. At this point, Tyrian was fully devoured by pure, utter fear.

Once when the dragon finished it's mighty roar, it looked directly at Tyrian, breathing upon him. Tyrian noticed that his clothes and hair was being pushed back gently so he gradually pulled his head up and observed the mammoth sized monster that's bestowed in front of him. This creature has large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wings is slightly translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bones-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. Three extra pairs of bony spikes come out its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars. The monster stares at Tyrian's very soul, waiting for its prey to move. Tyrian didn't know what to do so he got up to his feet and picked up all the weapons that fall. Tyrian knew that he was going to die, he knew that he didn't stand a chance with the dragon. For a moment, they did nothing, staring each other down, waiting for at least one of them to pull of the first move. Tyrian backed off slowly, giving some space between him and the dragon.

After a moment of silence, the dragon's eyes flashed a bright red glow, quickly fading away. The dragon's body leaks out a black liquid, spreading it all around his perimeter. Tyrian stood back and watched as the liquid shake and wobble. From that liquid, the same black fur and bone-like spine creatures that Father has killed begins to spawn, all of them coming to life. Soon, Tyrian was surrounded and it seemed like there was no escape.

"Shit...What do I do now?" Tyrian worried

As Tyrian talks to himself, the monsters walk towards him, preparing to attack.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do?!" Tyrian questioned

The first creature to attack him leaped forward and pulled out its claws. Tyrian reacted, unknowingly and diagonally swing to his right, slashing the monsters face, and flinging it to the side. The brute fell to the floor with a thud. If Tyrian's reflexes didn't react, he would of be dead on the spot

"HOLY SHIT! DID I JUST KILL THAT THING?!" Tyrian freaked out

Tyrian heard the monsters coming closer to him, he lost interest in the creature he just slaughtered and focused on the ones that are enclosing him. Tyrian closed his eyes and slaps his cheeks with his hands, trying to calm himself down

"Alright, Tyrian. If you wanna stay alive you're gonna have to fight for it!" Tyrian spoke to himself

But, as Tyrian tried to think about staying alive, he held a thought in the back of his mind, knowing that fighting with these deadly and unknown creatures, means that he's digging his own grave. The more he pushed back those thoughts, the more they would creep up behind him, forcing him into submitting that he's going to die. Tyrian shook his head and took a position. One by one, the monster flung themselves at him, each of them being able to at least scratch him or shed some blood from his skin. Tyrian had to suck up the pain and the burning sensation that he felt in his wounds. Surprisingly, Tyrian held his stance and fought all of them, slicing them, punching them, and even ripping them apart.

"I-is that...all of them?" Tyrian panted

Now, it was just only left with Tyrian and the dragon. Tyrian was covered in scars and cuts, all of them spilling out blood and he sweated like he never did before. The dragon hissed at him and started to flap its wings, pushing a huge gust of wind towards Tyrian, trying to intimidate him. After the dragon flapped its wings, it begins to walk on its way to Tyrian. Each footstep the dragon made rocked the ground, even so, that the trees would begin to tremble in its stomps. Tyrian's face spelled out "fear", but at the same time, he was amazed at how ginormous the monster was. Once when the dragon arrived at Tyrian, toe to toe, once more, it howled a thundering bellow. Tyrian overlapped his ears with his hands, trying to block out the intensity.

"I'm dead! I'm dead! IM SO DEAD!" Tyrian panicked

Tyrian couldn't move at all this time. He knew that he needed to move, but something was holding him back. It was the fear of death that crippled Tyrian. He looked at his legs and saw them shaking. At first, he was unaware that they were moving.

"Come on legs! Move!" Tyrian thought to himself.

Without warning, the dragon lunged its head, opening its snout and attempt to chomp Tyrian's body in half. Alerting Tyrian, he jumps to his left and reaches out of harm's way. He barely misses that attack and because of that, the dragon managed to take away one of Tyrian's slippers. He rolled on the floor, quickly getting back up. For the next, what seemed like forty minutes, this constant fight has been going on, the dragon continues striking Tyrian, but he always escapes each blow. Tyrian moved back to catch a breather and to plan his next move.

"How long has it been? I feel like I've been fighting this dragon for hours now." Tyrian wheezed. "I got to think up something quick!" Tyrian said

Tyrian looked back at the dragon and, it too was exhausted. He heard the dragon huffed and puffed and saw steam coming out from its mouth. Tyrian stared at the dragon, examining each and every single detail the dragon had to offer. Then, it hit him, all of the deaths of his beloved ones were caused by that dragon, Navy, Crayola, Father, Mother, everyone's death was put to blame on the dragon. Tyrian felt an unexpected rage, quietly crawling up behind him. The rage that was building inside of him forced Tyrian into a burst of tears. His face gradually turned into a livid frown as he grips his claws handle. The more he went back and visited those happy and joyful moments that he got to spend with his family, every second he thought about their deaths, it brought Tyrian closer and closer to an unrelenting rage. Tyrian's breathing became heavy and he took a step forward. His claws started to emit dark purple. Whatever is happening with his weapon, Tyrian didn't care much about them, all he wanted was to kill that dragon.

"You...you're the one who did this...you're the one who killed my family...didn't you?" Tyrian muttered. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" Tyrian raged

Tyrian uses his boots and zips right to the dragon, leaving a trail of fire right behind him. Tyrian ignored the fact that there was fire coming out from his boots and how fast he's going. The dragon positioned itself for another bite. As soon Tyrian was right in front of the dragon, the monster took aim for another bite, but successfully, Tyrian dodged it.

"Nice try. Your gonna have to do something more than that to hit me." Tyrian taunted

Tyrian prepares his left arm, getting ready to throw the first blow. But, before Tyrian knew what to do next, the dragon shifted its body, causing its spiked tail to fly at Tyrian, puncturing him in his abdomen. Tyrian gets caught in the tail, being thrown around like a rag doll. Finally, the dragon whipped its tail, fling him right to the floor, leaving Tyrian a huge open wound. Rapidly, blood begins to gush out from his open abdomen, buckets and buckets of blood was flowing out his body. The snow beneath him changed from white to red, creating a ring around Tyrian. His eyesight starts becoming blurry and everything seems to move too fast. The ground trembled, he knew that the dragon was approaching him.

"Heh, I knew I was going to die..." Tyrian talked under his breath as the stomps grew louder and louder. "But..." His voice cracked. "I didn't get to avenge them all..." Tyrian sobbed.

Tyrian felt a sharp numbness consuming all over his body and for some reason, the agonizing pain in his abdomen was going away. His consciousness was soon fading and all, but he could see was blurry figures around him. One of them being the dragon standing right next to him, smelling the iron in his blood. Tyrian sluggishly blinked as each motion moved from one set to another.

"I failed you...Navy...I'm...sorry" Tyrian whispered

Everything went dark. Tyrian was dead.


	2. The Fourth Wall

The Fourth Wall

Chapter 2:

 **Note: Tyrian Regalia is a different character, do not be confused with the cannon Tyrian from the RWBY Series. Tyrian Regalia was created back in 2016, way before the introduction of the cannon Tyrian.**

Tyrian was dead, just like his family. Although, it never came to his mind that he would die at such a young age. For the first time, Tyrian felt the sensation of being cold. But how? How could Tyrian never felt that deep frosty feeling against his skin? Surprisingly, being born and raised in the forests of Atlas passed beyond the mountains, Tyrian and his family grew accustomed to this specific sensation. They adapted to the cold, they survived countless nights under the snow, and yet, their impeccable immune system failed to keep them alive against a raid of Grimm.

Dead, Tyrian saw nothing but pitch black for a moment. He felt his body seep away as numbness began to creep into his core.

"So...this is how it feels like?... To die?" Tyrian thought to himself. "If this is how it's supposed to be, then so be it…"

Accepting his untimely death, Tyrian was ready to forget the last 14 years of his life, until suddenly, instead of fading away, his subconsciousness transcended to another area. A rush of air pushed down against his ghostly body and he felt himself zooming out of his corpse.

"Huh?! What's happening?!" Tyrian shouted

In an instant, Tyrian was zapped into another dimension, a different plane of existence far from which his reality resided with.

"Wh-where am I?" He nervously questioned as tried to recover from the sudden pressure of air.

Tyrians eyes searched the area frantically, like a child at a candy store. There were no walls, no ceilings, no floors. The air felt still and everything felt like it was stuck in a limbo. As far as his eyes can see, there was nothing, just the vastness of empty space covered in a pure white color. Curious, Tyrian took a step forward, reaching out his hands just in case if he ever actually hits a wall.

"Seriously, where am I? I can't see anything at all." He mumbled

Randomly, as he continued to move forward, he began to notice that the very shape of this empty realm started to form. Bits and pieces of the floorless bottom began to fade into darkness and so was the area around him. The further he traveled this strange reality, the whiteness faded into black, eventually consuming all the light within the whiteness. Concerned, Tyrian shriveled his shoulders in a sign of fear.

"Ehhhh…" Tyrian worried

Suddenly, the darkness revealed small colorful dots scattered around. Eventually, those small dots filled the entire space. Actually, the empty dimension started to look like space.

"What is going on?!" Tyrian muttered

At some point, Tyrian gave up and put his arms down only to legitimately hit a wall soon right after.

"Ow! Did I hit something?" Tyrian rubbed his head. "But...there's nothing around here…" Tyrian examined

Touching the invisible wall, he searched throughout the surface, trying to figure out what kind of illusion this may be.

"There's completely nothing...I don't get it!" Tyrian questioned

Instantly, a door opened. Hitting Tyrian, it knocked him to his feet, rubbing his head once more.

"There was a door?!" Tyrian shouted

Swiftly opening the invisible door, a tall willowy figure peaked its head out the edges of the perfectly rectangular door.

"Who goes ther-" The figure stopped mid-sentence

It realized what it just saw. The figure gasped and immediately slammed the door, causing a small ripple throughout the dimension.

"Th-there's no way! There is _no way_ that a living organism has reached this plane of existence! Plus, I wasn't expecting him to come here so early!" The figure fearfully thought

"H-hello? Do you know where I am?" Tyrian asked as he stood up.

Approaching the door, Tyrian gently knocks, hoping that he could find some answers. Slowly, the figure opened the door and poked a fraction of its head out. Tyrian noticed its pale white skin, its eyes were pitch black, leaving only the iris to be yellow like Tyrians. From that very moment Tyrian took a glance at the figure's head, he knew something was off. Eventually, the figure fully presented itself, opening the entire door in the process. Stated before, the figure was tall and slim so the figure towered over Tyrian.

"How did you get here boy?" The figure wondered

The figures voice felt masculine and proper yet it felt hollow and glitchy, almost reminded Tyrian of his father...partly. Tyrian looked away from a moment and tried to recall his past memory.

"Um...the last thing I remember was that...I was dying and I was instantly brought here…" Tyrian scratched his cheek

"...So that is how you got here - through death...just like me…" The figure mumbled

Tyrian took a closer look at the towering figure. The man held a boney face, lacking in skin pigmentation, one could assume that his body is boney as well. His face looked deformed, almost as if it was in the process of melting, leaving one eye slightly closed. His face held single lines of cracks that started off the bottom of his eye socket. For some reason, the man performed sign languages whenever he spoke. Surprisingly, the figure trended a black trenchcoat where the buttons are shining in silver. However, something wasn't right with his trench coat, the very fabric of the coat was replaced with a spiraling pillar of a black hole. Accompanying his coat, he wore silver-colored dress pants along with a pair of black oxford shoes.

"H-how? How did you find me?" The man whispered until he said to himself, "...does it really matter?"

The man sighed and turned around, facing towards beyond the door.

"You must be Tyrian Regalia. Come, follow me. We must discuss the storyline." The man commanded as he walked passed the door.

Confused, Tyrian followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Tyrian asked as he caught up with the man

"I know everything, I even knew that you were coming." He answered with his arms crossed behind his back

"So then, if you know everything then how come you were so surprised when you saw me?" Tyrian asked again

"It's called 'acting.' It's to prevent the distribution of alternate timelines." He answered once more

"Alternate timelines?" Tyrian mumbled

"When you reach my level of knowledge, you'll soon understand it all." The man sighed

Suddenly, the man stopped for a moment, facepalming in disappointment.

"Silly me, how could I forget?" The man gave a small smile. He reached out his bony hand and presented himself. "My name is Graze. It's a pleasure to meet you Tyrian."

Tyrian nervously shook his hollow hand and they both continued their walk. As the two casually walked down the vastness of this dimension, a strand of shining light glowed towards them.

"Oh, I still haven't answered your question. Hehe, forgive me, I sometimes get caught up on myself. It's a rather complicated location, really." Graze stated

As the two walked closer to the light, an image of what seemed like multiple television screens would soon come into focus. Flashing black and grey screens flickered all while silently humming a white noise tune. After finally reaching to the multitude of blank and flashing tv screens, Graze waved his arms, presenting their very location.

"We are in...the 'Astral Plane'!" Graze announced pridefully.

Amazed by the various flashing tv sets, Tyrian marveled over the scenery. Graze looked over his shoulder and flashed a small grin.

"You and the fellow readers might be wondering; Why is there tv sets in the Astral Plane and what's being presented within them? You see, the Astral Plane is technically the space between Remnant and Heaven, and Heaven is in fact, the world beyond this screen. Being on the Astral Plane, one can do nothing but observe, observe life, death, the past, and the future, hence the reason why the tv sets are here." Graze explains with a serious demeanor

As Tyrian listens to Graze's explanation, he gradually walks up to a tv set that showed what looks like Tyrian's own corpse. Perplexed, he drew his face closer to the glass screen, analyzing the setting and his very own body.

"...That's you...that's your body, Tyrian. For every television box that is here, that is for every living being on Remnant. The all these tv sets are specifically assigned to spectate every soul in a third-person perspective. And if you like, all you have to do is turn the knob to look forward into their future or vice versa…" Graze mentioned

Tyrian widened his eyes and his lips cracked open. It felt all too surreal to him. The scenery, the pool of blood that surrounded his body, the snow that gently covered his dying body snowflake by snowflake, it was all too mind-boggling for him. His eyes stayed glued to the screen and he wouldn't let go.

"It's shocking, I know. I once felt like that too when I first arrived here. Matter of fact, I've forgotten how long I've been in here. The concept of time and physics in here is nonexistent, thus keeping track of time is hopeless…" Graze dazed off, trying to coop with Tyrian's feelings. "The last thing I remember...the last thing I remember was...pushing my children away from an experiment I was a conducting...but whenever I try to remember mor-" Graze cuts off

His face grew long and sharp and his physical outline turning glitchy and pixelated. His eyes went blank and his voice became distorted.

"T̶͍̙͆h̷͎̆͆̅́̎̍ì̷̘͙̌̒̉̇͂s̸͙̟̺͔̩̹̔̋͠ ̶̪̓̏̓̿̀͝d̶͈͖̳͋̑͑͝͠͝ḭ̴̡̻̬̣̻̀̇̒̏̃m̴͉̤̙̈́̓͛̀͜e̸̹̖̮͙̘̾̾͝n̵̈́̀͐̓̑ͅs̴̪̥̝̪͂͝i̶̢̪͓̙̅͜͠ͅo̸̺͠n̴̲̩̮̪̟͉͐̈́ ̵̤͚̮̈̂̕ḟ̷̪̘̼͑̊́͝o̸̧͍͐̍̉͋̈́r̵̫̜͍̐͐͊c̶̩͕̩͐e̸̥̱͂̑ͅş̸̳͎͗̏͋͛̈́͝ ̵̢͎̳̪͉͐́͊͋ͅm̷̜̹͕͚͉̞̐e̴͎̞̋͝ ̶̖̖̂̀t̵͖̤̿̈́͑͂́͌ǫ̶͉̩̟̱͊̃̄̐ ̶̛̝̜͒̈́͛͝͝f̶̪̠͎͕̹̦̏͌͝o̷͓̭͕̱͆̽̓r̸͕̭̱̬̟͈͊̽g̵̛͓̉e̴̡̾̈̅̾͝ͅt̷̖͎͈̙̔̚.̶̱̥̗͗" Graze struggled to speak

Tyrian immediately looked at Graze, concerned about all the creepy sounds he's been making. Grazed notice that the young boy was watching himself glitch out, he quickly shook his head, trying to snap out of his condition.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Graze cleared his throat. "It happens from time to time."

Trying to forget what he just saw, Tyrian continued to watch his dying body as he was still in awe. Tyrian noticed the knob Graze mentioned before, curious, he reached for it, hoping to see his future.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Grazed grabbed Tyrians hand. "If you go ahead and check your future, then that would spoil the rest of the storyline for everyone else. And we don't want that to happen." He casually warned

"But why not? It's not like I'm important to anyone right now." Tyrian rebelled

"Oh, but you are. You _are_ the protagonist after all." Grazed informs

Baffled by Grazes statement, Tyrian let go of his intentions and stepped away from his tv set. Examining the room, Tyrian notice the lives of other people being presented through other screens. Children being born, people being killed, happiness shared between friends and family, and disputes raged on between rivals, Tyrian saw it all as he scanned the area.

"...So what is this 'protagonist' thing, huh?" Tyrian turned to Graze

Graze lifted his deformed face and cleared his throat. Tyrian prepared for the lengthy explanation.

"The word 'protagonist' is more than just a 'thing,' it's a term apart of the 'Fourth Wall'..." Graze paused. "In order to understand anything, first you must grasp the concept of the Fourth Wall. You may not even realize it, but it was right in front of you this whole time, watching you, analyzing you. It's always been hiding underneath everyone's nose, yet no one seems to acknowledge its existence. Only I have. Because I was the first to discover it…" He paused once more. "...The Fourth Wall is this barrier that's between us and them." Graze points out into the distance.

Tyrian turned his head to where Graze pointed at. He squinted his eyes, but he couldn't see anything, just emptiness.

"I-I don't get. What you're talking about?…" Tyrian stuttered

"Of course you don't, because only the simple-minded can't see behind the smoke and mirrors. Don't take it as an offense, but it is true. After all this time I've spent in here, spectating everyone, not a single person was capable of noticing the readers...the people behind the monitors." Grazed answered

"...But you still haven't answered my question…" Tyrian mentioned as he tried to look beyond the emptiness

Graze took a step forward to Tyrian and placed his hollow hand on his shoulder. Tyrian felt his presence and slowly looked at Graze.

"...That's because there really isn't a definitive answer to the Fourth Wall. To even understand the slightest bit of it, it's too much information for one to comprehend. What I just told you was the basics…" Graze replied

Graze shifted his head and look down at his feet. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. Following those actions, he kneeled to Tyrian's height.

"Tyrian...look at me." Graze calmy commanded

Tyrian followed his demand with a worried expression.

"...I know that this may be a bit too much information to process, even if this series is in the second chapter. But you and the reader must realize that what I'm about to do is for the betterment of the plotline, your future, and everyone else…" Graze whispered

Tyrian quietly gasped, unaware of what's to come. Graze slowly pressed his index finger against the Glabella of Tyrian's skull.

"...You may hate it, you may love it, you may even take advantage of it. But take note that with this much knowledge, you must take responsibility for what's to come. You will know everyone and you will know everything. You will be enlightened or you will fall into insanity. There isn't a definitive answer to the Fourth Wall...that is why I'm giving it to you." Graze mumbled as a small dim of light illuminated from his fingertip.

At first, Tyrian felt nothing, just the soft brightness of the light that shined against his head and it would continue to feel like nothing for a while. Tyrian stood there, in awe but at the same time, in shock. He didn't know what's to come. Is he coming back to life? Is he being given a new mysterious power? All of these questions lingered through his mind as Graze kneeled in front of him.

"It's okay to ask all these questions, Tyrian. That's one of the various jobs of a protagonist." Graze randomly said

Suddenly, Tyrian felt lighter. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was drifting away. Quickly, he looked back to Graze seeking for answers.

"W-What's happening to me!" Tyrian cried

"You're going back home...I'll be watching you." Graze gently smiled

Eventually, Tyrian completely drifted away. His body was no more in the Astral Plane. And like that, Graze was alone again. For the first time in what felt like a millennium, Graze finally came into contact with another being. It felt nice seeing someone in person, but he assumed that this is his punishment for the creation of the Astral Plane from his failed experiment, an experiment he fell into...and died. He stood up and walked to Tyrian's tv set.

"It's hard to believe that...Tyrian is my great-grandson. In due time, this whole mess will be uncovered and until then, I pass down this knowledge to you…Tyrian." Graze said

 **Hey there, sorry for being dead for nearly 3 years or so, it's just that I've been extremely lazy on uploading new chapters. But hey, while I was dead for 3 years, I've been finalizing and adding more plot to this storyline, hopefully, I'll get there to present it all. And I'd like to apologize for completely leaving you guys in the dark. The last time I gave you guys an update on what going on irl was that I was going to some family vacation, in which I did, but after that, I got extremely busy. In addition, I deleted the original version of this chapter because as I came back to my account, I realized that this chapter felt rushed and almost sounded stupid as I read it in my head. So took it upon me to rewrite it and make it better. I'll start to come back to my fanfic account and start uploading new chapters but at my own pace. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Welcome to Whitebridge pt1

_Chapter Three: Welcome to Whitebridge pt.1_

A gasp was the first thing Tyrian did when he came back to life. The noise, the violence, it seemed to calm down. And the dragon? No where to be found. Tyrian surveyed the whole area and noticed that it was kept the same before he died. His house is no longer burning, but it did crumble to the ground, the blood stains that covered the floor turned dark red, close enough to become black, and even the corpses of his loved ones were still hanging around, slowly decaying and becoming one with the earth. Tyrian looked up and saw the sun, struggling to break through the night sky.

"How long was I out?" Tyrian questioned

He sat up, but when he tried to stand up, his abdomen striked a sharp pain through his body.

"Hmpt..." Tyrian grunted

The pain ached Tyrian, causing him to kneel down. He checked his body to see what was wrong and found out the where the dragon last struck him was a poorly healed, meaty flesh, that was covering his enormous wound, leaving a mark, not only on his body, but ripping a hole in his tank top as well. On the left side of his chest was a strange mark embedded to his skin. The label on his chest looked burned, adding a small, yet unnoticeable smoke coming out of the outlines. He took a closer inspection and noticed that the mark is an emblem of a circle with an arrow passing right through it.

"Weird. I never had this before." Tyrian examined the emblem

Back to the wound, the stench filled his nose and disturbed him quiet a little, it was the smell of warm ham that reeked his wound. Tyrian tried to stand up one last time, trying to withstand the pain that stabs his body. Finally, he was back on his feet. He realized that his weapons were laying right next to him, but, it was odd that there were only three of them, the Nemean Gauntlets, Nightmare, and Diana's Bow were the only ones there. The Talaria were still strapped on his shins. The rest of the weapons either went missing or was just broken when Tyrian "died".

"Where did the others go?" Tyrian asked to himself. "I-I guess these will do..." Tyrian said as he picked up the remaining weapons.

As Tyrian puts his weapons away, his looks straight into the forest and then to his dead family.

"I can't leave them like this." Tyrian stated

He places his hand on his wound, fighting against the aching injury. As Tyrian traveled to one of the fallen family members, he realized that across from his position, laid a tree, a tree that was neither touched or stained with blood. The leaves flow elegantly against the blowing soft wind. This was the tree that Tyrian's father once spoke about, the tree where he decide to plant his new home for his siblings and his wife. Out of all the chaos and destruction that filth's the land, only that one tree was kept untouched. It stood tall and mighty as death perfumed the air.

"That..." Tyrian whispered. "That's where I'm ganna bury them..." He continues to whispered as he admires the tree.

One by one, all fifteen corpses were left in front of the tall tree, all of fifteen minus two; Tyrian's father and Yale. To recap, Tyrian's father was eaten alive right in front of him, and Yale, his body was no where to be found, not a single trace of him was left behind. With no equipment to shovel out the holes, Tyrian used rocks and boulders to cover up their bodies, also grabbing pieces of wood from his demolished house, carving their names for each grave. After he was done, he sat down right in front of Navy's grave, facing his back towards it. Tyrian examined the area one last time. He looked at even the smallest details, from the burnt wood, to the dried up blood changing the snowy white color, everything.

"All of this...happened under one night..." Tyrian pulled back his hair as he hung his head while whispering. "ONE NIGHT!" His voice cracked, trying to swallow all the anger and sadness that's rising. "IT ONLY TOOK ONE NIGHT TO KILL THEM ALL!" He burst.

The sounds of sorrow and regret filled the silent air. Tyrian could no longer hold back his tears, releasing them caused a river pouring through his face. Then, the memories kicked in. Every second he stood with his family, every moment he lived through with each of them, all filled the mind of the poor boy. Passing through all the memories, even the bad one, if there ever was any, brought great pain to heart. His body felt heavy from the inside, drowning him with misery, leaving no gasp of love or happiness.

"It...h-hurts..." Tyrian pouted as he grabs a hold of his chest. "Why...does it hurt so much?..." He mumbles while clenching his chest even harder.

Snuffles and small moans came from Tyrian as he cried. Being the only living thing in the area made Tyrian feel worse. The pain, the sadness, the regret, it flown all through him, making him a mess to look at. The sheer thought of having no family was the greatest pain of them all, so much, it made the wound seem like a paper cut. Tyrian soon curled up in a ball, continuing to hold his chest.

"I miss Papa already! I miss Brink! I miss Salmon! I miss Carmine! I MISS EVERYBODY!" Tyrian cried

Minutes pasted and he was still crying. It seemed like it would never end. Suddenly, his rain of sorrowfulness ceased. Tyrian groans turned into slightly heavy breathing. He released his chest and slammed a fist to the ground. His face, filled with rage and unrelenting fearlessness. His eyebrows narrowed as he squeezed his teeth together in a sign of anger.

"It was their fault...wasn't?" Tyrian murmured while in the process of standing up. "They're the ones who killed my family..." He aggressively said

Finally, he was on his feet, but staring blankly at the ground. Instantly, he was reminded by who killed them, the creatures who stole their life's away.

"It was them, those...monsters..." He mumbled. "They killed them all..." His voice became clear as he spoke.

Slowly, he lifted his head up, looking directly at the graves. He wiped his tears and his frown grew meaner by the second.

"THOSE MONSTERS KILLED THEM ALL!" He exploded as he stares at Navy's grave.

His voice echoed through the woods, scaring off birds and a couple of surrounding animals in the premises. It was at this point, Tyrian was engulfed with rage, rage that could have been helpful in his fight between the dragon. He held his fist tighter and was about to blow another fuse as he looks straight into the early morning sky.

"IT'S THEIR FAULT THAT THEIR ALL DEAD! THEY SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY IN THE SAKE OF BLOOD LUST!" Tyrian boomed at the top of his lungs. With each word becoming bold and aggressive.

Tyrian threw a tantrum, he didn't care if it was childish or not, he couldn't contain his untapped rampage any longer, completely ignoring the fact that it's their destiny. He violently started to stomp the ground with brute force and after that, he began to punch down trees with his gauntlets. His burst of anger was clearly visible, you'd either have to be blind to not understand what he's going through. Then, he came to a stop, his hot temper simmered down, just ever so slightly, but still close to his breaking point. His mind was clear, but it only had one thing in mind. It was revenge.

"Revenge..." He said. "That's right. I'll have my revenge." Tyrian grins with a hint of ire hiding behind his smile. "I'll kill them all...just like what they did to _my_ family..." He continues to grin.

Tyrian turned around, facing into the deep woods. He leaves the burial site of his deceased family and began to walk sluggishly to the unknown forest. Gradually, he begins to speed-walk, then jog, and final, he was running, but his wound was holding him back, making him hop with one foot as he tried to ease the pain. His face looked crazy, psychotic almost, but still held the main mood, anger. As he ran through the forest, he huffs and puffs while he runs along, but that wouldn't stop him. After minutes of running, he found a small group of monsters that looks similar to the ones that killed his family. The creatures were eating some animal they finished hunting. Peacefully, they ate their prey, gobbling the insides of the animal. Tyrian hid behind a tree. He gripped his claws and used his past as a reason why to kill those monsters. He stood up and instantly, he ran towards the monsters, surprising them all at once.

"...And it's ganna start today!" He yells

Tyrian lunged himself to the group, killing his first monster, then another, then another! They all laid on the floor, lifeless and dead like his family. Tyrian felt a pleasant feeling inside of him, a rush he could get use to. But this was just only the beginning. Tyrian finally now knew what to do for the rest of his life; kill all Grimm*, all out of revenge. And from that day forward, Tyrian hunted and killed Grimm out of sheer hatred with vengeance on his mind. A year has passed since his family was taken away by him and with each day with out them made Tyrian hunger for Grimm blood. He'd go so far that he wouldn't sleep or eat until he had his fill for the day. But as he hunted Grimms down, something was developing inside of him, something dark and sinister, something that cripples ones way of reaching a joyful life. Hatred. Sure, he already hated the Grimm, but this type of "Hatred" could never be reached by some normal human. His hatred was nothing but pure loath for the Grimm, it boils his blood when he encounters one and enjoys the blood-curling screech they makes as they get mauled down, chopped up to little pieces, turn into shreds, and even being beaten to death with his bare hands. His hate fuels his rage, giving him the adrenaline he needs to neither feel pain or regret.

As he live his days killing Grimm and moving from one place to another, he finally understood the concept of what "Aura" and "Semblance" is. At first, the question still hung around him, but in time he came to understand what they are. Take his semblance for example, he had no idea what his semblance was until he unleashed his ability to an Ursa* that ran forth to him seeking human blood. Tyrian knew how to trigger the ability, but the fact that he doesn't know how to use powers properly, makes the semblance useless to him. Just this once, Tyrian tried his semblance on the charging Ursa, focusing on the monster, _only_ the monster. Suddenly, the creature...stopped. It's razor-sharp teeth sunk back inside its mouth and its uproar-ish mood changed dramatically. The Ursa was no longer filled with angry, instead, the monster was being drowned by anxiety.

"Ahhh...now, I get what my semblance is." He realized

The monster curled up, shaking its paws, flinching with each move Tyrian makes. The Ursa was afraid, _very_ afraid, all the creature wanted to do was run, run for its dear pathetic life that it has. In the eye's of the Ursa, it saw was a demon, a monster greater than its own. The Grimm was trembling as its vision played games, making it see Tyrian as some one or something that terrified them the most. Instantly, the Ursa ran away, trying to save its life. But, as Tyrian promised, he was going to killing each and every single Grimm there was on the planet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyrian smiled

And that's what he did. With out hesitation, Tyrian lunged his claws towards the Ursa. Looking back, the monster saw its own death, what ever the Ursa did was futile, nothing stopped Tyrian from getting his hands on his prey. Finally, the claw gripped the Grimm, digging deep into its black fur, penetrating its skin. The Ursa roared as it tried to let loose of the claw, but nothing budged. Then, Tyrian relied in the claw, dragging the poor sap along with it. Now, all Tyrian had to do was kill the beast. The Ursa looked deep into Tyrian eyes, pledging for freedom. But setting a Grimm free was against Tyrian's words, nothing changed his mind, not even a single drop of pity for the Ursa. Instead, it was rampage that flooded his heart and brainwashed his mind, consuming ever bit of humanity that was left in Tyrian, like if there was even any left anyway. Snap, like that, Tyrian killed the Ursa, with no regret, no sorrow, no fear. And "Fear" was the name Tyrian called for his semblance.

After all the killing and hunting, not only did Tyrian's hate for Grimm grew with each slash from his claws, there was a side effect to this matter. Because of his never-ending hate continuously growing with every breath he takes, it came to the point where it started effecting his physical appearance...well, not really, more like presence-wise. When ever he comes across a town, village, or a city, which is rare for Tyrian to stumble upon, people would steer clear away from him, avoid him at all costs. This sort of thing happens because of his presence, his existence, his very soul is corrupt with this hatred that's living within him. When near by him, the air changes, the vibe that comes out from him is uncomfortable and unsettling, making people at an uneasy, babies cry when their near him, kids are too afraid to come up to him, and not to mention, adults would keep an eye on him, securing their children safety. The air turns cold and heavy, making one worried and alerted.

Soon, Tyrian decided that he should stay at one place, he grew weary of moving where the scent of Grimm takes him. So, he traveled, far enough to find a town, a town with very few people, but just enough to be called a "town". On the other side of the town there's a bridge, connecting from one land to another. Just by looking from a far position, the bright white color of the bridge camouflaged with the environment, but it appears the bright white color has been loosing it tone. In front of Tyrian was a sign. He peered over and examined the label.

"Welcome to...Whitebridge...Population...fifty..." Tyrian read out loud. "Make that fifty one." He said.

Without care, Tyrian walked in the town, the Nemean's were constantly being worn, the claws are hung by the back of his tank top, the bow is through his arm, and the arrows he made are kept by his pocket and his Talaria are strapped around his shins. People glared at Tyrian, giving him a frighted look. Instantly, they moved away from him. Tyrian's face didn't make it any better, in fact, it made it worse. His face, wasn't too pretty. His eyebrows nearly narrowed, his attitude was serious, and his eye's shown no joy, no sadness, no pity, only anger. His hair is at a mess and his skin is partially dirty. Not to mention, his clothes are the same clothes he had since the last time he saw his family, with nothing to wash it off, it stayed stained in the blood of his own. People would pass by him whispering "he's scary" or "stay away from him". Tyrian heard them all speak under they're breathes but he didn't care, and besides, why should he care?

Minding his own business, he came across an alley way, but something was happening there. There were loud shouts and trash cans be pushed. At first, Tyrian ignored it until he heard a voice, a feminine voice.

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" The random voice pleaded

This caught Tyrian attention, turning his head around to find the source of that voice. After a couple a seconds, another voice appeared, but it sounded more manly, after that another, and then another voice rose! A total of three masculine voices. The group of men wore a uniform consisting sleeveless jackets, black hoods and black pants. They also have black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. On their back was a symbol of a creatures head with three semi-vertical lines behind it.

"I gave you what I owe! Now, leave me alone!" The girlish voice demanded

"No can do, little lady. You're still in debt." The brute spoke

The two other men agreed with the one that just talked. Closing in on the girl, the leader of the group pulled out his hands, reaching for the girls hair.

"I-I don't have anything to owe you anymore!" The girl yelped

As the leader of the group gently groped the girls hair, his voice became soft and seductive, reeling himself closer and closer to the poor girl.

"There's...other ways to buy us back..." The man said as he looked at her body.

The girl gasped and tried to move back. Unfortunately, there was a dead-end wall stopping her from finding an escape route. She was cornered, whimpering by how the three men looked hungry for her body. She closed her eyes and suddenly, the air grew cold and heavy. This effected the thugs, making them jump and give a slight fear in their hearts. All three of them turned around and guess who they saw? It was Tyrian, all the way at the far end of the ally way. Tyrian's face made the group somewhat worried. The pinned up girl, too, saw Tyrian.

"Save me!" She thought to herself

The girl wanted to smile, but the air forced her to stay worried. Tyrian walked up slowly, causing the thugs to step back a little. Tyrian halted and looked directly at the thugs.

"Go! Get out of here! This is White Fang business here!" The leader barked

"White Fang?...Who's that?" Tyrian questioned

The leading goon facepalmed himself and decided to man-up, making him take a step forward towards Tyrian.

"Enough of this!" The thug yelled. "Take him down!" He commanded the other goons.

The first thug charges at Tyrian, then jumps and slashes his sword downwards, Tyrian swiftly takes a step to his left, his claws suddenly unhooks itself from his tank top and reach for the man that attacked first, grappling him by the shoulder. Tyrian's, Nightmare claws was moving on its own, moving freely as it wishes, he didn't even move a single finger. Randomly, the claws slammed the crook against the walls that surrounded them with amazing speed. Once when Tyrian had enough, the claws flung the crook to the dead-end wall, nearly colliding with the girl. The another thug joined in and tried to do a surprise attack but failed when Tyrian pulled out his Nemean, blocking the cutting-edge blade, the after-shock of the blade crashing into the gauntlets broke the sword, chipping off 1/4 of the blade.

"Nice try." Tyrian taunted

"What?!" The goon shouted

The attacker didn't expect this to happen and was surprised by how his sword broke. Tyrian soon dropped one of the heavy gauntlets on the thugs foot, knowing the mass of the Nemeans, the gauntlet fell instantly, not giving enough time for the man to react. The sound of metal crushing bones filled the girl ears as she cringed for seeing such torment.

"AHHH!" The goon yelped in agony

Shortly right after, the man screamed in pain, he couldn't picked up the gauntlets, nothing budget, it was too heavy for him. Tyrian pulled out his other gauntlet and punched the thug right in the face, the man fell back, but the other gauntlet held him tightly to the ground, the thug was basically a speed bag, getting fling back and forth by Tyrian's jabs. Tyrian sighed and picked up the gauntlet and decided to give one last punch. He charged it up and the thug was blasted straight to the dead-end wall, crashing into the fallen scumbag. The leader of the group saw the whole thing and looked at Tyrian once when he saw that his friends were defeated. Slowly, Tyrian paid his attention to the leader and used his semblance on him. The leading goon was striked with Tyrian semblance, fulling him up with fear. Tyrian shrugged his head to the left for a sign of "get out of here". The last thug ran back, picked up his friends and ran off. As he ran off into the distance, he yelled out.

"This won't be the last time I'll see you! YOU STILL OWE ME!" The goon ran off

The girl was surprised and shocked by how Tyrian didn't even break a sweat. Tyrian turned around and was about to continue his stroll around town, until the girl voice struggled to come out her throat, capturing Tyrian's attention. She ran up to him, standing right in front of him.

"Th-thank! Thank you for saving me!" The girl smiled

"I don't have time saving people. Now get out of my way." Tyrian commanded

Tyrian didn't care for much and continued walking. She gasped by how rude he his. Short right after, she ran up to him again, walking right next to him.

"Stop following me." Tyrian ordered

"Nope, not until you answer my questions." She answered

"Questions?" He asked

"How did you control those claw-thingy's without moving your hands?!" She impatiently asked

"They're connect to my Aura." He quickly answered.

"How did you get that scar?" She questioned

"By some dragon, one night." Once again, he responded to her need with haste. Right after he did, he shook his head and wondered. "Wait, why do I need to answer your questions?"

"Because I'm curious of who you are." She replied

"Well, _I_ don't want to tell you who I am." He said

"Well, _I_ want to know who _you_ are." She sassed

Tyrian stayed quite as they both pass by people.

"Fine, I'll start off with my name." She paused while halting Tyrian from his tracks. "My name is Tawny, Tawny Claves." She introduced herself.

Tawny seems a bit around Tyrian's height, she has white skin with yellowish-brown hair that's kept in piecey waves, wearing a white V-neck and a blue hoodie with fur trimming the rims of the hood, her pants are black cargo shorts, all while trending a dirty blue sandal. Behind her is a strap across her body holding some type of weapon, a Khopesh maybe?

Tyrian stared at Tawny, he rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. He passed by her, continuing to walk. Tawny watched Tyrian walk away from her and instantly she ran after him.

"Hey! You have to tell me your name now! She ordered

"Ahh!" Tyrian groaned out of annoyance and turned around. "MY NAME IS TYRIAN REGALIA! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled

Tawny was stunned by his yelling and quickly went back to normal.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tyrian." Tawny greeted

"Don't call me that." He said

As they both walked down the side walk, Tawny noticed something from Tyrian. She looked down at his feet and saw that he was walking with only one slipper. Then, she looked at his clothes, and then his face, she knew something about him, something that she could relate too. Without notice, she grabbed Tyrian's hand and dragged him with her. Tyrian was nervous, but mostly surprised how boldly she grabbed his hands.

"Where are you taking me?!" He query

"Don't worry about it!" She responded

They soon find themselves at an abandoned house nearby the towns center.

"Wanna come inside?" She invited Tyrian

"S-sure?" He answered with unsure tone as he accepted the request

Tawny unlocks the door and they both stepped inside. Tyrian looks around and finds out that the house is torn down, in shambles, and miss-taken care of. Tawny runs off into a pile of garbage and reaches for an item.

"Hey, Tyrian, you're tall right? Can you reach me those things up top, please?" Tawny requested

Tyrian stepped up in front of the pile of rubbish and extended his arms, successfully gaining the item Tawny needs.

"Man, how tall are you?" She wondered

"I grew up to five feet and nine inches tall when I turned fifteen on my birthday." He said as he gave her the item

"When's your birthday?" She asked

"September eighteenth." He responded

"No way, my birthday is September nineteenth! What a coincidence!" She beamed. "And speaking of birthdays. Here you go, a late present from me." She continued to smile.

It was a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and she gladly hands them to Tyrian.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Tyrian quizzed Tawny

"Well, I noticed that you only had one shoe on...so, I gave you mine. Too bad they were my last ones, and my sandals were starting to break down too, but oh well! You can have them, you need it more than I do." She stated

Tyrian takes off his slipper and wears the new ones, randomly it's a perfect fit. An awkward silence filled the air and none of them talked to each other.

"...I hope you noticed how badly shaped this house is, huh?" She broke the ice

"Yeah, it's very...worn down..." He replied

"So tell me, Mr. Tyrian, you're homeless, aren't you?" She asked

Tyrian stayed quite and averted his eyes away from her turquoise colored eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm on the same boat as you are. I'm homeless too. That's why I live in this house." She tried to reassure Tyrian

Once again, the awkwardness took over the room. Tyrian turned around and head for the door. Shocking and worrying, Tawny that Tyrian was leaving her company.

"Wait! You're leaving already?" She query

"Mmm..." He nodded

Before leaving, Tyrian stood still. He slightly turned his head to his shoulder and mumbled...

"Thank you...for the slippers." He whispered

Tyrian turned back around and was set to leave Tawny's home, but as he did, Tawny called him out.

"Don't worry, Tyrian. Soon, you and I won't be homeless anymore. All we have to do is wait. Just you see." She encouraged Tyrian

"Right...I'll see you around...I guess." He replied

There Tyrian goes, he opened the door and took a step forward outside Tawny's house. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Tyrian's head. Tyrian's head was throbbing, a headache fell upon him, but a massive one. He tried to withstand it, but the endless pain restricted him to think thoroughly. He felt like everything was spinning around him. As he was struggling to hold the pain, he saw a vision, visions from the past and from the future, visions of people behind a monitor screen, typing, viewing, listening, and reading, people from beyond his own dimension this very chapter.

"Who-who are these people?" He thought to himself.

Finally, blood came out from one nostril. Tyrian couldn't taken the knowledge that was passing right through his brain anymore. Immediately, he fell down to the ground, making Tawny alerted. She ran after his body, making sure that he's okay. She picked up his head to see if he's fine, but before she knew it, Tyrian passed out.

Editor note: Tyrian doesn't not know anything about Grimm nor what an Ursa is.*

 **/Chapter three is finally done. Hey guys, I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I have a good reason why I took so long to write something. It's because I was planning chapter three, chapter four, and chapter five. Three and four are a two-part chapter, just letting you know. And chapter five...well, I don't want to spoil anything for you guys. Before, I leave, I have a very important message for you readers. Starting on Saturday, June 25th, I'll be gone, taking a vacation with my family. I won't be back until July 3rd, Sunday. So Through out this whole week, I had to work extra hard on making this chapter and for planning the other two. So, I have a question. How do you guys enjoy my new OC, Tawny, so far, is she likable, is your favorite character so far, is she something to you? You can tell me all about it when you review this chapter and hey! While you're at it, favorite this chapter if you want and how about following me if you like this series so far. I've been writing too much so I'll end it here. Well, see you later, reader./**


End file.
